CotOaI DisRay 1
by CotOaI
Summary: Sometimes normal evenings don't go as planned for the Ahl Household..


And so.

The evening started off well, more or less the same-old-same-old. Plum beast lumbered through the kitchen, fitting awkwardly, even for such a large setting. Yet, he was attending the usual chore, set into the family's schedule, three times a day, on the assigned hour. _Six, Noon, Six_; he peeped, mostly towards himself than anyone else in the alcove. This was the second six, the third meal._ Ick, it's almost six already.. _He reminded himself, dumping the pasta into a draining bowl and giving the Italian sausages their last turn. Today's dinner is spaghetti; set into rotation on a monthly basis, as to keep the family tidy and complaint free of redundant plates. He had learned to keep organized and suiting his wife, mostly, as his partner was the one to point out any objections to anything that had to do with anything. Because that behavior suited Dismay just fine. He'd grown to love the grouchy, sour moods Raymond had developed over the years, and Dismay followed along with kind, sweet contrasts in a Sour Patch sort of relationship, complimented with their contradicting personalities, occasionally melting into a hot mess of purrs and grrs collecting on the bed sheets, just as it will today.

Din din, completely cooked and plated now, had met the long and very formal dining room table; pasta, link, and veggie of the day collecting in the four assigned places according to member designated to that particular chair. However, two of the six velvety seats dwelled without, and placed randomly amongst the decorated, representing the lack of the two rumps once known so well to sit there. This, of course, always brought the ironic creature to a wallowing memory of before, still soaked in pain, yet reminding him of his swelling and now departing household. Oh, the woeful ways of offspring, taking their leave, not a thank you in site, just the still-sore bruises of better times.

Yet, the day pressed on, and the clock was creeping past six. If Dismay were to be late again, Ray would have the best of him for sure, and there will not be the rewarding romp he craved from his pale and scaled wife, allowing him to claim what had so long ago been devoted to him. No, indeed, Ray would play it off as the average evening, not worth of any ecstatic motions or plays, no tussles or tiffs, just plain old sleep, the sort that derives from the aches of day and not those of the enduring evening.

Thick, rough sound echoed through the household, bellowing down the expanse of hallways and cavernous rooms, calling out to the inhabitants, pulling them by the prospect of the patriarch's well-prepared and well-constructed selection. Common words drawing each to their own place, filling in each seat due to one another – Heads of the household at each end, while the eldest took his place close to his father, and the youngest to the mother. A brief moment filled contently with wishes of one another's welfare and good health towards the Christian God quickly gave into the day's events worth mentioning, and fragmented even more by the silent consumption known well at this table.

Nevertheless, all that is well must end well. Almost immediately, the family setting broke when Raymond left the appropriate innuendos and vore to give Dismay hope of a lovely evening and, just as a wild animal will reply to a mate's request to mate, Dismay responded with equally erotic behavior. Their two sons, the eldest being almost eighteen now, and well experienced in the secret speech associated with sex, picked himself up and dismissed himself to the kitchen to eat in piece. Now, the youngest, at fifteen and still in possession of his innocence, took a lick longer to catch on, but accompanied his sibling shortly after, mumbling on about how disgusting and shameful his lineage was.

Now, the couple had the room to themselves.

Like a ravaged hawk, the larger male brought himself down on the more petite, snatching him up and dashing for all that is glorious and aroused. Down the hall, to the left, up the flight of stairs, another hallway, a door, a veil, a tee, a button, a zipper, a pair of flashy undergarments. That's what kept him from indulging for the full minute or so it took him to make it to the bed, taking the leap to land atop his lavishing lover.

Or so he thought.

The news was broken in between the heavy breathing and mingling kisses, bringing forth the higher yet still identifiably male voice. "Honey, darling, you really must behave your dear self," he cooed, retrieving and tickling the larger palms of his Romeo, enticing them away from his place of interest. Of course, Dismay met him with a confused look, and so Raymond continued. "Maymay, I'm on my period.."

* * *

WIP - playing with the system. Let me know if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, or any questions in general.


End file.
